1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and article for adjusting the fit of a wristwatch between predetermined positions of a watchband to which the wristwatch is secured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many wristwatches are retained on the wrist of a user by a watchband that has a plurality of spaced apart notches or positions for adjusting the size of the opening circumscribed by the watch and the band to the size of a user""s wrist. Unfortunately, the spacing between the adjustment positions of the notches or other adjustment positions, which typically can be of the order of xe2x85x9 inch-xc2xc inch, often results in a fit that is either a little too loose or a little too tight. In either case, such an ill-fit will cause annoyance or even discomfort to the user.
Various approaches to providing an adjustable fit watchband are taught by the prior art. Some of these approaches include those taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,007 (Walter et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,235 (Maekawa et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,879 (Piccone); U.S. Pat. No. 2,425,894 (Moyer); and U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,265 (Paston). Each of these references requires replacement of an existing ill-fitting watchband to correct an ill-fitting condition, and many rely on a plurality of spaced apart notches or other positions of adjustments to provide proper adjustment, which does not solve an ill-fitting condition resulting from finite line spacing between positions of adjustment.
According to the present invention there is provided a method of and article for adjusting the fit of an existing and otherwise ill-fitting watchband of a wristwatch between fixed positions of adjustments. According to the method of this invention, a thin spacer, for example a spacer of a thickness of approximately {fraction (1/16)} inch, made of a stiff rigid plastic is adhesively secured to the reverse side of the watch case, for example by a pressure sensitive adhesive on one of the opposed surfaces of the spacer. The use of the {fraction (1/16)} inch thick spacer will result in an adjustment of the link of the watchband of xe2x85x9 inch, which is often less than the spacing between the spaced apart positions of adjustments of the watchband. Thus, to practice the method of the present invention, the watchband is adjusted to a position in which the fit is a little too loose, then the fit is tightened by affixing the spacer to the reverse side of the watch case, after suitably cleaning the reverse side of the watch case to remove body oils or other surface contaminates thereon.
The article of the present invention is the spacer, which is preferably formed of a relatively inexpensive, durable stiff rigid plastic that can be placed in contact with the wrist of the user without causing an allergic reaction or other injury thereto. Further the spacer is sufficiently thin to resiliently conform with various irregularities that may be on the back of the watch. Nylon, polypropylene and polyethylene are examples of suitable materials for use in the manufacture of such spacers, and each can readily be provided with a suitable pressure sensitive adhesive on one of its surfaces to permit it to be applied to the reverse side of a watch case in a secure, but removable, manner. Such spacers can be readily packaged in multiples on a card with a peel-off tape covering the pressure sensitive adhesive, which is disposed next to the visible surface of the card as displayed in a retail store, with a suitable removable transparent film covering the spacers on the card.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of and article for adjusting the fit of a wristwatch. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of and article for adjusting the fit of an existing, ill-fitting wristwatch.
For a further understanding of the present invention and the objects thereof, attention is directed to the drawing and the following brief description thereof, to the detail description of the preferred embodiment and to the appended claims.